Rewritting Fates
by Xillax
Summary: After making the hard decision of siding with Hoshido, Kamui finally finds himself at Krakenburg's door. But just as he was about to get past the last obstacle before the castle, a mysterious white haired man appeared before him barring his path. Unbeknownst to him, and to anyone else, his appearance would end up changing Corrin's future, as well as the world's fate.
1. Chapter 1

**Finally, after all this time I've managed to publish something. I would have prefered if it was my other story but I will later explain why I didn't. Also I had a couple of ideas that I needed to get off my chest, so probably I will upload when I can another new story, this one a crossover, where Robin once again will be taking a main role. This story will mainly not follow any of the paths of the game, but towards the second half it will take more of a "Revelationish" path, meaning that at some point Anankos will be a target. Enough of pointless AN, and I hope you enjoy.**

 **(Title and summary suck, I know)**

* * *

Chapter 1

A long time ago, Sumeragi, the Hoshidan king, was called to Cheve by Garon, the Nohrian King, to discuss the situation between their countries, and hopefully, reach a peaceful solution to the current tensions between Hoshido and Nohr.

Needless to say, Garon only wanted to lure Sumeragi to assassinate him. It was all planned from the beginning, Sumeragi's guard fell before they could do anything, and soon enough, Sumeragi also fell.

With his dying breath, Sumeragi could only see Garon abducting Kamui, Mikoto's child... And he couldn't do anything to save him. Why did he want Kamui? What was he planning to do with him!? _'Dammit!'_ He couldn't do anything as he felt the last of his life leave him.

* * *

Many years later, Kamui grew into a fine man, swordsman and tactician. Although he was isolated from the world and raised as Nohrian royalty, and his name changed to Corrin, the constant spars with Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr, and Gunter, his retainer; alongside the constant tactical wars that he would engage with Leo, Prince of Nohr, made him the proficient man he is today.

He also had seemed to maintain the kindness he had even in the midst of Nohr's darkness, a kindness that seemed like it could draw anyone towards him, a kindness that made his siblings love him since the moment they met him.

But at some point he had to make a decision. It was inevitable, one day Corrin would go outside his isolated fortress, one day he would see the world as it was, and one day he would learn the truth. The truth about who he was, and with the truth, came the decision. What would Kamui/Corrin do?

Stay with his birth country with his blood siblings, or go with the family that raised him as one of their own? Side with the country that his birth mother protected, or go with the country that killed her mother? Will he be Kamui? Or will he be Corrin?

The decision was hard, and a lot of pain came with it. But deep inside of him, he knew it was the right thing to do. He loved all of his adoptive siblings, more than they could imagine.

Xander, Camilla, Leo, Elise... They made his cold days in the Northern Fortress a lot warmer. How could he not love them? But the kindness in his heart pushed him towards the decision he made.

He wanted peace, nothing more. Peace between Hoshido and Nohr so that no more unnecessary bloodshed would be committed. Peace so that all his siblings wouldn't have to raise weapons against each other. Peace so that his late mother could be happy.

He tried to reason with his Nohrian siblings. Garon was an obstacle to peace. They could be happy, there could be peace. Why couldn't they see it? With time, he got proof that he was right.

Azura, Nohrian royalty raised in Hoshido after she was kidnapped like he was, gave him the proof he needed. He had proof of Garon's corruption, proof that the Garon that his adoptive siblings knew, was no more. If he could show them, he would surely be able to convince them. Convince them that Garon was an obstacle to peace.

The first one was Leo. After a hard fought battle in the Woods of the Forlorn, he finally managed to show Leo the truth. Leo was was a pragmatic man, and when he saw proof of something he generally didn't let emotions cloud his decisions. Not to say he was an emotionless man, but his position as Prince of Nohr kind of forced him to be like he was, and if the best for Nohr was for Garon to go, then so be it.

But he still couldn't find it in himself to side against his country, so he just decided to step out of it. He wouldn't interfere with Kamui's plans, he would watch from the side.

The second Nohrian royal he managed to convince, without any effort really, was Elise. He found her in the underground city beneath the Windmire. She told him how his siblings began drifting apart from each other since he left Nohr, and it tore him apart to hear it, but he had to keep going. Hopefully he could also convince Camilla and Xander.

As they were getting closer to Krakenburg, Camilla, alongside with her retainers and Elise's retainers intercepted. This Camilla... It worried him... In Cheve it wasn't as half as bad as it was now.

He always knew that his Big Sister loved her family more than anything, and that she was ready to do anything that was needed to maintain her family together. But that smile... the way she swung her axe while she laughed... it didn't seem sane to him... Was she really the same Camilla that had doted on him so much during his time in Nohr.

Somehow he couldn't help but think that it was his own fault, but he still thought he was doing the right thing. Hopefully when he showed her the truth she wouldn't need to suffer any more.

While the other troops were fighting against the reminder of the Nohrian soldiers, him, alongside Takumi and Ryoma went to fight Camilla and her retainers. Now he just needed to beat her in combat, which was definitely easier said than done.

She swung her axe viciously against him, and he noticed where Camilla was aiming at. She wasn't looking to hit any vital points, she was aiming for his limbs... What she was attempting to do didn't go unnoticed for him. When she said she would take him back to Nohr whether he wanted it or not he never thought she would go to this length.

Beruka, her retainer, found herself falling off of to the ground when Takumi snipped the wyvern's wing and her attention went to her for a moment, enough for Kamui to use his dragonstone to tackle Camilla's wyvern to the ground, rapidly changing to his human form again and holding his Yato to her neck.

"Please Camilla." He said between pants. "Just listen to me please."

She didn't seem to listen, as she cupped his cheek with her right hand and smiled. "My precious Corrin. Why did you leave Nohr? Was I not a good enough sister to you?"

"No! Dammit Camilla! Xander, Elise, Leo, you... I love all of you. That is why I'm doing what I'm doing. Just please listen to me."

Suddenly a sense of dread invaded him, and before he knew what he was doing he jumped off Camilla and put his guard up. "Ryoma! Takumi! Be prepared, I'm feeling something... And I don't like it." A powerful gust of wind pushed them back at a safe distance from Camilla and the Nohrian retainers, who also were incapacitated. "You did well enough Lady Camilla, allow me to take it from here."

A confident voice echoed from the depths of the tunnel that was behind Camilla, and soon enough the sound of steps could be heard.

The man behind that voice was a man of Kamui's height approximately. His most noticeable features, what seemed to be a heavy black coat with purple linings and golden embroidery, a very slight tan to his skin, a confident smile; and the most striking to Kamui... a silvery white hair and scarlet eyes, both of them resembling his own.

Camilla noticed the man's arrival and gritted her teeth, while her red haired retainer seemed to stiffen. "And who exactly are you? Specially to give me orders."

The white haired man gave her an amused chuckle. "It's true. I believe we haven't met before, Lady Camilla. Allow to introduce myself. My name is Robin, Xander's new military advisor." He gave a slight bow.

"Since when does Xander have his own military advisor? And why didn't I know anything about it? Why do I find it hard to believe you?" She said while gripping her axe, venom dropping from her voice, getting ready to hack at the man at any moment.

"Trust him Lady Camilla... Please." The low voice came from one of her retainers, the red haired one. "Selena..." Camilla whispered.

"Don't worry, _Selena_ , I understand her scepticism. But I've got proof, after all, Lord Xander graced me with this toy so I wouldn't run into this kind of situations." From beneath his cloak he pulled out what seemed to be a sword.

The blade was jagged, as if trying to emulate the form of thunder, the blade was of deep purple colour, and on the hilt was a crest. "...That's Xander's crest." A paladin's helmet crossed diagonally by two Siegfried.

"Exactly. Although I appreciate milord's gift, I still did a couple of changes to the weapon to make it more comfortable to use." He said while showing the unusual colour for a blade. "But I still didn't have the opportunity to try it. What do you think of the gift Little Dragon? Perhaps you can help me gauge its power."

Kamui winced at the nickname given to him, reminding him of the one Xander used to give him, and entered his trademark battle stance.

Camilla stepped in front of him, barring his way to Kamui. "You still didn't answer my question."

Robin sighed. "Don't worry Lady Camilla. Lord Xander doesn't want Corrin dead, but I don' suppose he is willing to leave voluntarily, so I have the order off helping him make the correct decision." He said while walking around her. Camilla thought of stopping him... But seeing that Levin swords and hearing Selena's words she thought that she could give this man a chance.

Ryoma approached Kamui, Raijinto crackling with thunder, ready to see some action. "Kamui, you can leave this to me if you want."

"Don't worry Big Brother, I can take care of it." He took some steps forward, approaching Robin. The moment he approached Robin also took some slow steps towards him. He stopped for a moment and flexed his arm, making his Levin sword crackle with purple thunder in a similar fashion to that of Raijinto's.

He suddenly leapt against Kamui, who barely had time to bring up his blade against him to lock their swords. _'So fast! I will need to give it my all.'_ Their swords were locked in a stalemate, but Kamui suddenly felt a wave of magic. He briefly caught sight of Robin's left hand retracting and forming a ball of thunder in his hand.

"Thunder!" He quickly leapt backwards avoiding Robin's spell. Robin continued his offense instantly being upon Kamui, unleashing a series of violent slashes, and each time their swords locked Kamui could feel the Levin Sword's power getting to him, weakening him slowly but constantly.

He leapt backwards again trying to create some space between, but he didn't stop this time. Anticipating his pursue like the last time, Kamui entered into his half transformed form, horns sprouting from his head. He covered his left arm in his scales, transforming it into a spear and lunging it against Robin, stretching his arm to Robin's surprise.

Taken aback by the Kamui's attack he brought his sword to try and defend himself from the attack. Robin managed to slow down his momentum, but the unexpected attack still launched him several feet away, but he had no problems in landing with both his feet.

Kamui also saw how he seemed to break his momentum after noticing the attack and after receiving it with some sort of magic. "Well done Little Dragon. You have some interesting tricks up your sleeve."

"How did you stop your momentum before? And how did you use magic without a tome?"

Robin gave him the same amused chuckle he gave Camilla before. "Easy, Little Dragon. Once you use magic constantly since practically the day you were born, you also will be able to use tomeless magic pretty effortlessly just by keeping your source nearby." He said while showing the black thick tome present in his cloak.

"Also, to answer your other question, I'll just let you figure it out by yourself." Kamui was the one who took the initiative this time, attacking with precise slashes in all sorts of directions to see if he could find any weak point in his defence he could later on exploit.

"Arcfire!" A curtain of fire appeared before him, stopping his assault. This time Robin chose to attack Kamui from a distance with a series of purple thunder balls. "Arcthunder!" However those thunder balls were more dangerous than the first one he used. Upon impact, they remained in place, releasing electric waves around them, trapping everything near them.

He had never seen those spells! They didn't resemble at all those spells of the Nohrian dark mages. The last attack sent to him almost hit him, making him slightly lose his balance. Robin instantly caught on that and propelled himself even faster than before towards him.

Kamui tried to bring his Yato up to defend himself but it was easily knocked aside by the Levin Sword. While keeping still keeping his momentum he delivered a jab at Kamui's face. Kamui landed painfully on his back and he was sure his jaw would be sore for a couple of days.

"See Little Dragon. You have no chance, just take your troops with you and retreat. That will the best for all of us."

"No... Not when I've come so far... I won't let you get in my way!" Robin was taken aback. Kamui's hand seemed to transform into some kind of giant maw. The maw started gathering water around it forming a big water ball that was launched towards Robin.

 _'A ball of water? Am I supposed to feel worried?'_ As the ball came closer he finally sensed the energy around it, and barely managed to dodge it aside. But before he could react to anything the last thing he saw was how a scaled tail took the air out of his lungs with a strong strike to his ribs that sent him crashing against the wall.

 _'Dammit. That hurts!'_ He slowly got up while tasting the irony taste of blood in his mouth. _'It appears I have a little cut on my lip. At least is nothing serious, but that tail is gonna leave a nasty bruise for sure.'_

To Kamui surprise, still in his dragon form, he heard Robin chuckle. "Why couldn't you just leave? You just had to enter your Dragon form didn't you?" Kamui decided to press on his advantage and lunged towards him, ready to strike him again with his tail, having him with his back against the wall was too great of an opportunity to pass.

In the middle of his lunge Kamui found himself unable to advance more as he hit a wall made of dark purple flames. _'Wha-!'_ In the corner of his left eye he saw Robin, his right hand glowing with the same purple colour as the flames and with his Levin Sword ready to strike.

 _'Dammit, I can't dodge it! At least I'm in dragon for-'_ The moment Robin brought his sword to the lower part of his left front limb it easily pierced his skin as if nothing. Then Robin began dragging it upwards, ignoring Kamui's natural armour as if the sword was a hot knife cutting through butter.

A deafening roar was heard throughout the whole tunnels, making everyone present wince at the roar, specially Kamui's siblings. He couldn't maintain himself in Dragon form and instantly turned back to his human form.

The roars now turned into screams of pain as he tried to cope with his pain. Never had he felt any pain like this! Not only the cut, the jagged nature from the blade made the cuts even nastier. And the constant burning caused by the magic of the sword was even more unbearable! And to top it off, he felt a part of him being sucked out when the blade made contact with his skin.

He heard several gasps from the people around him and reluctantly examined his left arm.

He immediately winced at the sight of his arm. The armor he had was no more, and the pale skin on his arm now had a dark grey colour that made it seem like his arm would turn to ash with a simple breeze. And more notably, the gift that Robin left him, a cut that went from above his wrist and ended near his shoulder, the wound already cauterized due to the magic of the sword.

He looked above him only to see Robin above him, with a mocking frown. "Didn't I tell you to leave peacefully? This all could have been avoided Little Dragon, I told you didn't stand a chance against, you are one hundred years early of being at my level."

Kamui also noticed how the cut on his lip disappeared, and he couldn't believe how someone who had received such a nasty hit from his tail could be moving so freely! "I see you noticed. Did you know, Little Dragon, that by implementing certain runes on a sword, you can give them certain magic properties? So what happens if I imbue my sword with the Nosferatu runes? But I still feel like I will wake up with a little bruise tomorrow, so maybe I will need a slash or two more to feel better tomorrow."

"I had enough of this!" Takumi snapped while began drawing the string of his Fuujin Yumi, while Ryoma leapt towards Robin, trying to challenge Robin's thunders with his Raijinto. Camilla also wanted to madly go and slit that man's throat for hurting her precious Corrin, but she saw him getting ready to defend himself against the Hoshidans, now was not the moment.

"Arcwind!" Robin directed a strong burst of wind towards Takumi's arrow, not being able to dispell but it was just enough to slightly deviate it. _'Damn, that arrow is fast and strong.'_ Ryoma was suddenly above ready to strike him down with Raijinto. "Fenrir!"

Ryoma found himself tackled to the ground, but he instantly rolled back without any harm. "What was that?" Suddenly, out of nowhere, a fierce looking black wolf of the height of Robin's waist was there next to him. It had chains wrapped around some parts of its body and little armour around its neck.

"Pretty impressive isn't it? I never understood why nobody bothered in developing the art of summoning. So much cool things you can do with it."

Takumi prepared his bow string again while Ryoma took on an ofensive stance. "Whoa! Calm down, I am sure we can talk this out. We can fight if you want but ask Little Dragon here the consequences of doing that. Don't you think its pointless to continue? Sometimes an on time retreat is a victory you know. It's basic tactics. All you have to do is return to Nohr what rightfully belongs to Nohr, and leave with Little Dragon here."

"And what could we possibly have that we need to return you fiend!" Ryoma spat back at him.

Robin rubbed his chin, making the motion of thinking. "I can think of a few things, but I think we've had enough royals switching countries because of kidnappings and whatnot, don't you think?" Realisation hit the Hoshidan royals.

"What do you mean?" The question came from Camilla.

"Kamui!" "Big Brother!" From the tunnels, both Hinoka and Sakura came, alongside with the majority of the Hoshidan troops, presumably after having beaten the remainder of the Nohrian soldiers. The reaction from the Hoshidan side varied, from cries to their lord, to gasps, or glares towards the man that was now standing next to their defeated lord.

Each time one tried to approach them the wolf sent them a menacing growl. But out of all the reactions, there is one that stuck out from the others. "Big Bro?! Big Sis?! What is going on here."

"And there we have her." Lowly declared Robin, mostly to himself.

"Elise! What are you doing over there dear! Come here right now!" Called Camilla, with a mix of a worried and scolding tone.

"But..." Elise tried to approach Kamui, and with her several soldiers.

Ryoma needed to alert them, if he didn't, some could end up making a stupid move. "Everyone! Don't approach him, he is very dangerous!"

"That, is not correct Lord Ryoma. I am not dangerous. Any fighting or injuries could have been avoided if I am not mistaken." He now faced the Nohrian Princess. "Lady Elise. Lord Xander sent me to retrieve you. If you would be so kind to come back to us."

"Who are you! And what did you do to Big Bro!"

"Elise! Just do as he says and come here!"

"Please Lady Elise. The faster you come, the sooner Lord Corrin will be treated. That left arm isn't gonna heal itself."

Elise tried her best not to stay there and cry her eyes out. To cry at how this all turned out wrong. She knew better than to upset Camilla, after all, she knew how she was when it came to family. She took hesitant steps towards the Nohrian and as she was near Camilla the older Royal embraced her in a tight hug. "Please dear. Don't ever do that again. Who knows what could have happened to you."

"Big Sis..." Elise muttered. "Before they go... Can I at least help them to heal Big Bro?"

She stared at her teary eyed face. How could she possibly say no to her? "Of course you can dear."

Robin patted the Wolf's head. "It's all right Fenrir. You can go now." He made the wolf disappear and faced the Hoshidan Royals. "I believe you will do what is right now and you will leave now. Of course you can give Little Dragon here first aid before you leave, but for that arm of his to heal completely he will need some more long-term treatment, so I advice you to leave once that has been taken care of. Now, if you don't mind, I will be taking my leave, it was a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He gave a slight bow, and just like he came, he left through the tunnels, leaving behind him the sound of his steps.

Elise and Sakura instantly moved to treat the now unconscious Kamui's arm and instantly winced at how bad it looked. Those burns were definitely out of this world. Just as they were getting ready to bandage his arm a sudden caw caught their attention. A pitch black crow came from above and landed on Sakura's hand. The crow was certainly a bit bigger than normal crows, but only slightly.

"Sakura, look at its leg." Pointed Elise. Both royals took a look at its leg to find attached to it a small paper. Elise carefully unwrapped from the crow's legs to read its contents. 'Apply this on his burns' "Eh? Apply what?"

Suddenly, the crow made gagging sounds, its chest puffed, and then he vomited a small flask. "Ew! What was that." Both girls looked a bit disgusted, but easily overcame the sensation and focused on the flask.

"W-What do you say Elise? Should we try this on Big Brother? W-What if it's a t-trap?"

Elise opened the flask and both royals instantly pinched their nose. Inside the flask was a salve, but its smell was so strong that it could probably knock out an elephant. "I don't know. Big Sis told me once that all medicines were better the worse they tasted, if it is the same for smell then he will recover in no time." She joked. "I say we give it try."

"R-Right." The crow cawed again and lifted itself from Sakura's hand, ready to take flight again. After a few flaps of his wings, he rapidly took off, disappearing between the dark tunnels of the Windmire underground.

To their wonder, the moment they applied the salve, Kamui's burns rapidly began getting better. Although it didn't heal him completely, his skin didn't have that worrying ash colour any more, instead it was back to a colour more akin to his pale skin, only a bit more tanned due to the burns.

They bandaged his arms and now Kamui lay with his head resting on Sakura's lap, his chest rising and falling at a slow comforting steady pace. Elise looked to see Camilla approaching them, equally, behind Sakura, Hinoka also came to check on Kamui.

"How is he holding up, Elise?" Camilla asked with her usual concerned tone.

"You dare ask how he is faring after you Nohrians did this to him?!" She barely could contain herself from trying to go after that white haired man that made her little brother suffer.

"You think I wanted or ordered any of this?! Don't worry, when I get back I will settle a couple of things for sure. But if anything of this happened in the first place its your fault."

"You-"

"Enough!" Both elder royals looked at the shy Hoshidan royal, taken aback by her outburst. "H-he's sleeping now. Hinoka, please, let's just get out of here."

"...Yeah, let's go. I will take Kamui."

Elise and Camilla were left alone, looking at the disappearing forms of the Kamui's little group. Elise sighed, sad at the helplessness she felt for not being able to do more for their Corrin. "You think he'll be alright Big Sis?"

Camilla turned her around and hugged her in one of her warm motherly hugs. "Of course dear. And hopefully, the next time we see him, it will be on the same side."

Elise smile and felt a little bit relieved at her sister's word. Her reassuring tone also gave her a little bit of hope. "Who is that guy anyway? I've seen Big Bro fight. He is amazing! I still don't know how he could lose like this!" Truth to be told, she also wanted to know who he really was. He just appeared out of nowhere, claimed to be Xander's advisor, and nearly chopped of Corrin's arm like it was a carrot. Oh she was pissed, Xander had some explaining to do, and maybe, even her dear Selena as well.

She definitely knew that man, and somehow, she would get her answers. "Elise, by the way. What were you doing with these Hoshidans?" Elise looked up at her and gulped at the smile on her face. The smile she made before she was going to scold her or her brothers when they did something that upset her. "Well, you can tell while we go back to Krakenburg, we need to see Xander as soon as possible. But go talk to your retainers before you go, they've been worried sick as well you know."

While making their way back together, Camilla's thought went back to Corrin again. _'My precious Corrin. You've grown so much while you were away that I can't help but be proud. I hope the next time we met you will come willingly to Big Sister's arms. And don't worry, the next time I won't let anyone hurt you, not even on Xander's orders. The only one allowed to hurt you, in case its necessary to bring you back, it's me.'_

* * *

 **Sometimes I hate writing. Even though I enjoy it a lot, sometime I can't help but hate it. The reason why I didn't upload my other story is because I can't seem to advance it. I know what I want for it, I know how I want the events to play, but once I sit down to write... I just can't seem to get the word going. It's so frustrating, I hope that working with this story will help me out a little bit. Also on this chapter I feel satisfied with how I wrote Robin and Corrin but I didn't find myself that comfortable with the other characters. I don't even know if I managed ti portray Camilla's insanity as well as I wanted to. What do you guys think?**

 **Also, Robin's complains of people not bothering to develop summons comes from a personal complain of mine. I don't know why Intelligent Systems hasn't bothered to develop a little bit more summons and summoners.**

 **Also, a pairing for Corrin has still not been decided, but I will most likely go with Camilla. Not because she is waifu or has good tits, but because I think I can give this pair an interesting development that I think no one has tried approaching. One that has nothing to do with the plain and boring support that they have in Fates, a bit more serious development between them.**

 **That will be all for now I guess. Feel free to follow, fave, review, or whatever you feel more comfortable please. And as always, feedback on writing is appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey there! How is it going. This chapter came a couple of days later than I expected because I have been playing the shit out of Echoes, and I must say, I am quite delighted. I have really enjoyed the game and I feel it's one of the best Fire Emblem games I have ever played.**

 **It has its issues like all Fire Emblem games, for example this game is too loyal to Gaiden in certain traits like the map design, but it is still a pretty enjoyable game. It improved a lot of stuff from the original Gaiden, which even though had some pretty cool stuff, wasn't very enjoyable to be honest. Yeah, Gaiden had some pretty cool and inovative stuff, but overall it wasn't a really good game, I much prefer FE1 form the Famicom era.**

 **That's why I am happy they remade it. Some people complained that it wasn't worth remaking as it was one of the worst games. On the contrary, it's because it had potential and was one of the worst why it needed to be remade. Overall, 8/10, pretty good game.**

 **Anyway, enough with the rants, let's get to review replies.**

 **Guest 1: Yeah, I think what I have planned may be interesting, even if some Camilla fans might not like it.**

 **L2X: This Robin is pretty strong, stronger than any member of Corrin's army, but he is not invincible, he will have his limitations, and in time he will even have an equal, but for now, the strongest. His relation with the awakening trio is somewhat revealed this chapter, you'll see. And yes, Robin can sense Garon's evil, but remember, He is always three steps ahead, that all am sayin' for now.**

 **Gaiden's fanboy: I know summoning was a thing in Gaiden, and I still didn't like how it worked. Hopefully in this story I will show how I would have liked summoning to work in a Fire Emblem game.**

 **Shura ismywaifu: If you bring an interesting idea as to how he can bring something interesting to the story he will appear more, if not, don't worry, he will appear all the same, just that he probably won't have any main role.**

 **I hate Mary Sue: I hate them as well. But you didn't give me enough time to show it bruh. Don't worry, he will have his limitations and all, just gimme time. If he turns out to be too Mary Sueish I'll be disappointed in myself.**

 **PersonaUserOrpheus3245: Well, technically, they are not siblings. And I think that the possibility of a Corrin/Camilla ship without having an incest anime development like the game and some fics have can be interesting, I will still think about it though.**

 **I would also like to say that for the first part of the story, I will probably be focusing more on the Nohrian side than on the Hoshidan side, as there are more things to do in Nohr.**

 **That's done, without further ado, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Camilla was fuming. After she left Elise with her retainers, she wasted no time in going to Xander's workplace to give her piece of her mind. She didn't even bother knocking the door. She was pissed, and she didn't care if Xander was talking to someone. Inside, was Xander in front of his desk and that blonde border guard that Xander seemed to have a liking for lately.

"Xander!" Both of them turned startled at the angry princess. "We need to have a little chat."

After the initial startle both gave a sigh of relief. Camilla waited for the blonde woman to exit the room, as all the presents understood that her presence was not something desired at the moment. "Camilla, why didn't you knock on the door. I'm not moving from here, there is no need to rush."

Camilla was not amused by his nonchalance. "So, new military advisor huh?"

"Ah, I see you met Robin."

"If I meet him? Yes, I met him. And did you know what was the first thing he did after he introduced himself? He nearly chopped off my dear Corrin's arm! And under your orders no less."

Xander's eyes widened for the briefest of times, but it was enough for Camilla to catch on to that. "I see... Well, what's done is done. He has completed his mission and Corrin's forces are no longer a threat for the time being."

"Xander! WHO is Robin?! And WHERE did he come from?! Haven't you given it a thought? That maybe giving such an important position to some unknown guy and trusting him with important missions when we don't even know if he can be trusted is a bad idea?!"

Xander diverted his eyes to the side, looking for a way to calm down his sister. "He is capable. And Laslow vouched for him."

By seeing Camilla's face he realised he was betraying his usual confidence in himself. "Xander..." She took a deep breath before she would continue. "Are you actually listening to yourself! What is that awful reasoning?! Are you even the same Xander that is supposed to guide us in the future as King of Nohr?! Are those the kind of decisions you will take when you are crowned King?! Then maybe I should start thinking in seeking on seeking asylum in the wind tribe, as maybe I'll even have a better life there than in here under your rule!"

The prince winced at his sister's outburst. He was looking for words that would calm her, but he knew that she was right. As of late, Xander wasn't usually the same. But what could he do? When he was being prepared to be a King he couldn't have thought about running into this kind of situation.

"Big Brother, I can understand why you chose to believe in that stranger. But I want to hear it from personally, I need you to tell us." A voice came from the office's entrance, and it belonged to none other than Leo, and behind him, was standing their little sister Elise. All Nohrian royalty was now present in Xander's office. "Don't worry Camilla, I told Niles to look into Robin's background, and even if he couldn't find much, it appears he is someone close to Laslow, Selena and Odin, so I guess we can trust him a little bit, for now."

Camilla nodded. It seemed right. Selena also silently vouched for him when they were at the tunnels fighting Corrin's forces. "But still... that doesn't mean that your reasoning wasn't poor, Big Brother." Leo continued. "I need you to tell us, why did you do it."

Xander gritted his teeth. He couldn't say it. He was Nohr's and his family's pillar, the pillar that supported them. He couldn't afford to show weakness...

"We are your family too Big Brother" Elise assured him. "You can tell us. I know that you think you have to bear both the burden of Nohr and our family, but if it seems too much for you, you can share this burden with us as well Big Brother, we are your family after all. We also want to help you."

Camilla looked between Leo and Xander, trying to figure out what Leo meant. "What do you mean Leo?"

Xander still seemed reluctant to say anything. Leo sighed, it seemed he had to tell them after all. "Xander's decision... It was a desperate decision. A decision he has taken because he doesn't know what to do. Isn't that right, brother?"

Camilla and Elise gasped, while Xander gritted his teeth, confirming Leo's words about the decision of taking in Robin. It was hard to believe that Xander, Crown Prince of Nohr, who was the pride of his country, and who always seemed to be prepared for everything, would find himself desperate.

"I don't believe it. Xander, is this true?" It was hard for Camilla as well to believe it. It also pained her that Xander didn't chose to confide in them in those moments. He was the pillar of their family, but that didn't mean he wouldn't need some support at some point or another."

"Yes." He quietly muttered while looking down, ashamed of himself. "I don't know what can I do, I wasn't prepared for this."

"But what is it that is concerning you so much Xander, tell us. Please." Camilla almost felt bad for her previous outburst, almost because her precious Corrin had been badly hurt because of Xander's decision.

"You must have noticed..." Leo started. "That despite having a stronger army at the beginning of the war, we haven't really done any progress in our initial objectives, not only that, but Corrin's forces have really hurt some of our key positions. And it's not like Hoshidans are using any spectacular forces or tactics. Do you know why is it that we are not advancing?"

Xander decided it was his turn now to lay things to his family. "Because of how the army is being directed. The objective of the war was to occupy some of the Hoshidan borders and its nearby lands, so we could secure some cultivable land that would be used to provide Nohr with the food it desperately needed."

Camilla and Elise nodded, well aware of this information as well. "Me and Leo devised a plan. A quick occupation that was supposed to end things fast and secure what we needed, after that it was just a matter of defending it. In worst case scenario, if things dragged on more than necessary, we could have struck a deal between both countries where we could return the lands in exchange of a trade deal that would enable Nohr to import food from Hoshido again, after they stopped doing it since that Cheve incident were King Sumeragi was murdered."

Leo nodded, confirming Xander's words. He remembered how confident they were in their plan, he was sure King Garon would follow it, but things didn't go as expected. "In the end Father didn't follow our plan." Leo continued. "Instead, he razed all the Hoshidan villages and mercilessly decimated anyone who opposed him. We couldn't believe all this cruelty, Father has always been many things, but he never was evil, so when he said that he did it because 'all the seeds of rebellion must be taken out before they have a chance to grow' we just kept quiet. This must be done for the good of Nohr we thought."

"But Father didn't stop there. After that, he continued his attacks on Hoshido, but those attacks weren't at all like the first one. Despite what happened, the first attack was somewhat organized, and it had a clear objective, it was useful for Nohr; but the other attacks were on lands that hold no value to Nohr's objectives, and the soldiers were sent with almost no strategy whatsoever, they were just told to attack and destroy everything they found. And things got even worse."

Leo could still feel the shock that he experienced when he was told on the attacks the Nohrian army was carrying on in Hoshidan lands. "Of course the first battles were won, Hoshido wasn't ready for our offensives, but once the effect of the surprise offensive died they were easily able to reverse the situation. You see, even if our army is mightier than Hoshido's, it doesn't mean anything when you are just throwing soldiers away like they are faceless. Hoshido isn't besting by using any miraculous tactics, their tactics are just basic, enough to beat someone who is walking around like a headless chicken, just like the Nohrian army. And that isn't the only problem, now that the war has dragged on for some time we are starting to run low on provisions."

"That's why me and Leo thought it ideal to plan a quick strike and end things quickly, to avoid this situation. A situation where our soldiers are needlessly dying and where our people are starting to starve."

"Okay, I understand, but now tell us, what does this have to do with Robin." Camilla couldn't talk for Elise, but the current situation wasn't unknown to her.

Xander sighed, feeling a little bit relieved after talking a little bit. "Robin... He has a plan."

Leo raised his eyebrows. What was the objective of the plan and how did he plan to carry it. And it still wasn't clear why Xander trusted Robin in the first place. "Xander, even if it was out of desperation, surely you based your decision on something more than than just your retainer's words didn't you."

Xander nodded. He recalled how that night he was going for a stroll to see if he could clear his mind, how he saw the hooded man looking at the moon atop of a hill, how he asked to identify himself, and how after deeming him a suspicious man he attacked him... "There are some things aside from Laslow's recommendation yes."

"He could have killed me if he wanted to."

Leo and Camilla's eyes widened and Elise gasped. "Camilla, Elise, you watched him fight didn't you?" They both nodded. "He is a formidable warrior, probably the strongest I ever met. Do not get fooled by his young appearance, aside from his excellent swordsmanship and magical prowess, lie experiences that none of us could possibly imagine. Laslow seemed to do, so he vouched for him."

It was hard for the three royals to imagine someone besting Xander. To this day Xander had been able to best every other warrior he had fought, and was tied with the High Prince of Hoshido, Lord Ryoma. "But of course, I couldn't give that much power yet, he also presented himself as a tactician, so I decided to test his words. I would let him lead a battle, and he had to convince me with his performance so that I would listen to his plans. Needless to say, my assumptions on his experience was proved that battle, that mas has definitely experienced more than one war."

"Leo, Camilla, have you heard of the recent battle at Fort Dragonfall?"

Both of them nodded. "My dear Corrin used this fort on his way to the Windmire, and after they took it the Hoshidan army occupied it, giving them easy access to Nohrian lands had they decided to use it. It was one of my main concerns since probably they were already planning an offensive directly from there."

Xander nodded. "Exactly Camilla, it was essential to take Dragonfall back. And I recently came back from there." This time a slight smile appeared on his face. "Didn't Niles tell you Leo?"

He didn't. Since he left the Woods of the Forlorn he had been spending more time thinking and didn't pay a lot of attention to the war. Even if it was for a brief period of time, he shouldn't have allowed himself this luxury yet. "Niles!"

The door slowly opened and at the other side both of Leo's retainers were to be found. Niles with his usual smirk, and Odin with and odd serious face, uncharacteristic of him. "You called, Lord Leo?"

"Yes, do you have any information that I need to know regarding the last battle at Fort Dragonfall?"

He bowed. "Of course, Lord Leo. In a fantastic display of both strength and tactics, Lord Xander, with the help of his newly appointed advisor, managed to take back Fort Dragonfall from the Hoshidans despite being outnumbered by 3 to 1."

"3 to 1!?" Dragonfall wasn't just some random fort abandoned in the middle of nowhere that could be taken facing 3 to 1 odds. Dragonfall surely had a lot of value to the Hoshidans, and it sure was to be heavily defended.

"And we were also great on the casualties department, on both sides, it wasn't like on of the battles Iago or Hans commanded. It seems as if the battlefield is his home Leo. His mind just work on a different pace, his adaptability is insane, and he seems able to detect strengths and weaknesses with a speed that is simply inhuman. So I decided to at least listen to his plan, and I must say... I think it can work. I think that plan can save Nohr."

"It's fine Brother, but surely you don't mind us getting to know this plan don't you?"

"Of course not Leo. But that will just have to wait for now. We will talk about this tomorrow, at my office again. It is best if you hear the plan directly from him."

There was a brief tense silence that Elise decided to break. "Okay, Big Brother!" Her usual cheerful tone was back. "I trust you fully Big Brother, so if you ask for our trust, I will gladly give you mine." She flashed him a mischievous smirk. "Now, we will let you get back to whatever you were doing with Charlotte Big Brother. C'mon Big Sister! Let's go!" She forcefully dragged her towards the exit of Xander's office, not giving her any room to protest, leaving behind Leo and a flustered Xander.

On the way to their chambers, Elise and Camilla engaged in small talk, but Camilla's mind was still on the tactician. It seemed like he truly wanted to help Nohr. But why?

As they were about to turn right into another hallway Elise stopped Camilla as they heard the voice of what was undoubtedly Camilla's retainer, the snarky red haired mercenary, Selena. "You! What are you doing here?!"

They silently took a glimpse of who was going to be the object of Selena's temper this time and were both surprised to see the man of the day, Robin, at the receiving. But unlike most people aside from Camilla, Laslow and Odin; he wasn't scowling at her or showing any annoyance at her. Just a goofy grin that replaced the confident smile that he flashed before, in the underground tunnels.

"Hey, if it isn't _Selena_." He opened his arms offering her a hug. "I missed you too you know."

She wasn't happy at his lack of answer. "Just answer my question!" She pointed at him with her index finger. "You aren't supposed to be here!"

"Hey, calm down Selena. I'll answer your questions." He raised his hands to shield himself from Selena's fury, his goofy grin never leaving his face. "Well, I am here because I have to carry a certain... _mission;_ yes, I think mission is a fair word; I have put on myself. Besides..." His grin became even goofier, but the goofiness wouldn't last, he was sure of it. "...Why this welcome? Would you prefer me... _dead?"_

Camilla and Elise didn't understand the emphasis he put on the last word, but Selena certainly did, as her eyes started to tear up. She balled her hand into a fist and clenched it so hard that her knuckles turned white. "IDIOT!"

In less than a second, Robin felt the full force of Selena's hook right in his jaw, and just like he thought, his goofiness completely faded from his face as his he felt his head nearly do an 180º spin from the force behind Selena's attack.

Camilla and Elise winced, that surely must have hurt. After his head turned to his place Elise resisted the urge to laugh after hearing the sounds Robin was making while he was trying to see if his jaw was still functional. _'Shit. She still hits hard. But I won't complain, I probably deserved it, it was fun nonetheless. Ugh, I guess this night for dinner I'll just be able to have some soup, now I know how Chrom felt.'_

"Your mission..." Robin heard Selena mutter and he stopped. "Does it have anything to do with..."

"It probably does, Selena, but I can't tell you anything yet now can I?" He winked at her.

"Then why are you helping Nohr?" Camilla's ears were one hundred percent on the conversation before, she wanted to know as much as possible about her dear retainers after all. But at the mention of the same question she had, her ears turned two hundred percent on the conversation. "You must surely know that to complete your mission you don't need to help Nohr. That this will only make your mission more difficult and troublesome."

"C'mon Selena..." He scratched the back of his head looking for an answer. "Do you really need to ask this question? But it's alright, I suppose I can humour you."

He approached her until he was standing just in front of her. "You see, Selena. The reason why I am helping this dying country even though it would make things a lot more troubling to me is simple. Nohr just has something that no other nation can offer me."

Camilla thought about what could he possibly want from Nohr. Maybe he was interested in the mines. Despite not having almost any cultivable lands, Nohrian mining was a source of pride to the country, and of the sector that brought in an important part of the Nohrian income. Was he after them? If so, she had to stop him now.

"And that, my dear Selena, is..." Camilla and Elise gulped. "My beautiful, blunt, precious Princess, for whom I would come back from the dead if it meant her happiness." He said while he poked her nose lightly, making her blush match the colour intensity.

She rolled her eyes in a way all to familiar to Robin. "You are so cute, Selena."

"Idiot..." She muttered before they closed the small distance between them and pressed their lips together, leaving both Elise and Camilla gawking at the unexpected turn of events. Camilla felt as if the heaviest of weights left her, and had to hold back a huge sigh of relief as to not make herself noticeable.

Camilla noticed how the chaste kiss they gave each other first now turned into a wrestle of tongues and moans and she decided it was enough. Specially for Elise. She grabbed her little sister and left the two lovers the space they surely needed. _'I suppose I can take a small diversion this time...'_

She still wasn't fully happy with Robin though. He still had hurt her precious Corrin, but at least it seemed like he could be trusted for now, and he gave her interesting information of one of her retainers, information she could very well use to fluster her dear Selena.

* * *

Ryoma decided that the best course of action was to retreat from Windmire for the time being, and quite possibly from Nohr after that. Kamui's group was advancing smoothly towards Castle Krakenburg, but they now reached an impasse.

Better get back to Hoshido and help out Yukimura with the war while Corrin's arm healed completely, since it will probably be rendered useless for quite some time. It took them several days to get to Cheve, where they decided to rest for a bit before going to Nestra and send some of the forces back to Hoshido through the sea, while Ryoma and Hinoka would stay in Nohr and go to the recently captured Dragonfall.

Scarlet arranged rooms for all members of Kamui's little army, and every soldier welcomed the change from sleeping in cots and tents to sleep under a roof on a soft bed.

This change was also better for Kamui, since travelling in a carriage going through a bumpy road wasn't the most comfortable situation for his injury. He now was lying comfortably on a nice soft bed, thinking about the battle in the underground tunnels.

That man, Robin, had ended their plan of quickly killing Garon and put an end to the war. Despite getting a nasty injury from him, he couldn't help but be curious about Robin.

First of all, Military Advisor? No one had known that Xander had a Military Advisor, and as far as he remembered both Xander and Leo were quite good in politics and tactics, so he would never imagine someone of them getting a military advisor.

But what made him more curious was how he fought. First of all his magic, aside from how strong it was, that magic was a lot different from the magic Nohrian mages would use, all the magic he used came from one tome instead of using several tomes or scrolls, and the way he cast his magic was also quite different from everything he had seen.

Then came his swordsmanship. One would think that such a proficient magic user wouldn't be comfortable with close combat but he didn't seem to mind it at all. He was also quite proficient with the sword, and talking about the sword; each time he remembered that Levin sword he could remember the feeling of his arm getting zapped and the pain from the attack.

That Levin Sword was different from any Levin sword he had faced before. Aside from the eerie purple colour of the blade, the fact than when he was cut by it, it just felt like a wyrmslayer didn't sit well with him. His opponent now just had a magical sword that could launch thunder from a distance and could cut through his scales like nothing.

And last of all, that wolf he had summoned. That was for sure what surprised Kamui the most. Where did the summoned beast come from, what is the cost of summoning, could he summon more things aside from that wolf? If he could then they needed to be cautious, who know what they could be facing in the future.

"B-Big Brother?" He was brought back from the world of his own thoughts by the shy voice of his little sister Sakura, who was in charge of his recovery. She was holding a tray with a couple of apples, a knife, and the miraculous salve. "Good morning Big Brother. How does your arm feel today?"

The first days after his injury he always tried to lie about the state of his arm to brush off any worries he might cause to his family, but he underestimated Sakura, as she saw through his lies every time he tried to hide it. "It still hurts when I think about it, but at least now I can feel my elbow and even move it a little bit."

She hummed in approval. "I-I'm glad." She sat beside to change the bandages in his arm. After she unwrapped the bandages from his arm she started once again applying the cool salve on his arm.

At first he winced at Sakura's touch, but the coolness of the salve easily soothed the burning sensation he felt in his arm. "Sakura, can I ask you a question?"

She tore her gaze away from his arm. "Huh? Y-Yeah, of course."

"Where did you get this salve from, I don't remember seeing you use it before on any of us." He would have liked to believe that his fast, although not as fast as he wanted to, recovery was thanks to himself, but the colour his arm had now compared to the grey it had when he was injured wasn't something that would heal overnight.

She got back to bandaging his arm after she finished massaging his arm. "Well... T-To be honest, I don't know either. When me and Elise were about to treat you, a c-crow came out of nowhere and gave it to us."

"A crow?" He raised his eyebrows. "Kind of random, don't you think?"

"Y-Yeah, I guess so. But we still should thank the one who sent it if we ever get to know who it sent it. It sure saved you so much trouble." She finished the bandaging and took the tray from the bedside table where she put it, and started peeling the apples.

"I see you are doing better Kamui." This time the voice at the entrance of Kamui's room came from the High Prince of Hoshido, his older brother Ryoma. "Hey there Ryoma, how is it going?"

The prince chuckled. "I'm doing fine Kamui, but more important is how YOU are doing."

"I'm doing fine Big Brother, specially thanks to Sakura, who is an excellent healer, isn't that right Sakura?" Sakura got easily flustered and began to stammer as usual. "N-Not at all, I-I did n-nothing special."

"Anyway, Kamui, I came to tell you that tomorrow we'll be leaving from Cheve, while me and Hinoka will be leaving to Fort Dragonfall."

"Actually, Lord Ryoma." Sakura and Kamui tried to locate the owner of the fourth voice but found no one. "I bring dire news." The red haired ninja appeared in the room out of nowhere, slightly startling the Hoshidan Princess. Ryoma was obviously used to it, and Corrin as well after having Kagero following him all day.

"What is it Saizo?"

"Fort Dragonfall has been retaken by Nohrian Forces. Yukimura's forces were forced to retreat back to Hoshido." He stated without a trace of emotion in his voice, as was usual with the ninja.

Eyes widened at Saizo's news. "What? But we just took it not long ago." Kamui still remembered the hassle of taking that fort, specially with all the faceless that were swarming it and all the stomach acids that were leaking at every step.

"The Nohrian army was led by Prince Xander this time, and unlike before, the Nohrians weren't just brainless soldiers like they had been before."

 _'Big Brother? He led the forces? Does that mean that... Robin was with him?'_ Kamui winced as his arm began to throb and hurt. He brought his other hand to the injured arm, trying in some way to soothe the sensation.

"Was Robin with them?" As if reading Kamui's mind, Ryoma voiced the question that formed on Kamui's head.

Saizo nodded. "Yes, reports have confirmed the presence of a white haired cloaked men, who seemed to be able to summon several creatures to aid him in battle."

"I see... Saizo, get ready to leave as soon as possible. We need to move and aid Yukimura, who knows when the Nohrians will make their next move. Find Hinoka and her retainers as well. Takumi is also to join us after he escorts Sakura and Kamui to Shirasagi Castle."

"Yes, milord." Saizo vanished in an all too familiar way.

"Brother! I can't just go to Shirasagi while all of you fight this war!"

"Kamui, I really appreciate the fact that you are willing to lend a hand even in your state, but as it is now, you are not fit for the battlefield. You will go to Shirasagi and after you recover completely, you may come with us. Until then, fighting is out of the question." Ryoma replied sternly.

"But- Brother!"

"No Buts Kamui. My decision is final." After cutting out any possible discussion he turned around and left, leaving Kamui with his little sister, who had just finished cutting the apples.

 _'Dammit!'_ As soon as Ryoma left Kamui clenched his fist with fury, furious at his impotence to do something. Just thinking that someone as dangerous as Robin was running around and the he could potentially face and hurt one of his siblings was about to drive him insane. _'Just... who knows what this man is planning.'_

His fury didn't last long, as the second effect of the salve started to kick in. A heavy drowsiness that hit him like a carriage pulled by wyverns. _'Damn, and I didn't even managed to eat the apple'._ Were his last thought as he shifted towards a calm and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 **It is quite funny how Camilla talks about bad decisioning when she's insane, but oh well, that's part of being insane I guess, you don't see you are insane. A Corrin/Camilla ship seems like it will be the most likely pairing, for the reasons I mentioned in the last review I replied, but I will stil think about it, if someone has a suggestion with a brief draft of how the development of the pairing they like would go then feel free to post it in the reviews or tell me by PM.**

 **To know what's Robin planning, we'll have to wait for the next chapter. Also, if you ask why Robin's paired with Severa, I have a couple of reasons. First of all I don't dislike the pairing.**

 **Second, well, he needs reasons to join Nohr doesn't he? I always thought that in terms of story, Conquest was awful (even though it's my favourite route due to it's great gameplay and map design), and even though birthright wasn't so great either, at least the story made a bit of sense, didn't it? If you want peace, you don't join the war monger king, and even less if you know what he truly is. And because I wanted to confront Robin and Corrin, it all lined up perfectly, just make Corrin with Hoshido, let Robin join Nohr and done (although I have an idea for a story with a Nohrian Corrin and a Robin that side with Hoshido, but I didn't think I could develop it enough).**

 **Also, I have finally discovered why it takes me so long to get new chapters out. It's because I find it extremely difficult to write scenes that don't quite progress the story. These scenes are actually scenes that are necessary, otherwise it feels like I am rushing the story and that I am not letting the characters enough time to develop. These scenes are difficult to me because I can't quite plan them, so I find myself staring at the screen for long periods of time, without managing to write as much as I would like to, but I'll try to improve.**

 **Yeah, sorry for the long AN, at least I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and as always, all Reviews, Follows or Favourites are welcome.**


End file.
